18 September 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-09-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Many thanks to Lorcan for transcribing this show from his hand written notes. The identified track from the Dweemis mixtape means that every show in 1993 is now represented. * Thanks to Tim for the hand-written playlist. Sessions *Elastica #1, recorded 12th August 1993. *Pavement #2, recorded 15th December 1992, repeat, first broadcast 19 February 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Sammy: Babe Come Down (7" Babe Come Down) Smells Like Records ‎SLR004 *Link Wray: Ace of Spades *Cocoa Tea & Charlie Chaplin: Heads Of Government (v/a 12" Over The Years / The Love Of Jah) Greensleeves Records ‎GRED402 *Breed: The Greatest Story Never Told (album Violent Sentimental) Clawfist *The Orb: Blue Room (v/a 2xCD In A Field Of Their Own Volume 2 - Glastonbury 93) New Musical Express ‎GLASTON 2DCD *Superchunk: Seed Toss (v/a 2xCD In A Field Of Their Own Volume 2 - Glastonbury 93) New Musical Express ‎GLASTON 2DCD *Peachfuzz: Hurt You (CD V8) *Skinned Teen: Swimsuit Blonde (v/a 2x7" Some Hearts Paid To Lie) Wiiija Records ‎WIJ025 *Elastica: Line-up & Vaseline (session) *Sonic Assault II: Night Stalker (v/a 12" Adrenalin Tekno Attack Sampler) Adrenalin Records ‎ADR-206 @ # *Madder Rose: Z (EP Swim) Seed Records *Pavement: Ed Ames (session) *Captain Beefheart: The Dust Blows Forward *Yoshimi: Speaker (7" Big Toast) Ecstatic Peace! ‎E#31 *Cilla Cybernaut: Let's Take A Trip (Buffalo Sampler) Buffalo #''' *news *Slant 6: What Kind Of Monster Are You? (7" What Kind Of Monster Are You?) Dischord Records DIS85V *Trade Martin: We'll Be Dancin' On The Moon (7" That Stranger Used To Be My Girl / We'll Be Dancin' On The Moon) Coed CO570 '''# *Elastica: Brighton Rock (session) *Fabric(2): ? (7" Colossus) Whole Car Records WCAR001 *Afrotrance: Afrotrance - Thousand Of Miles (12" Afrotrance) R&S Records RS93021 @ # *Forkeye: Grinning Skull (Album P.I.G.) Human Condition *Marxist Brothers: ? (?) Musi-Oa-Tunya *Pavement: The List Of Dorms (session) *70 Gwen Party: Merry Kilter Fire (v/a 7" 7 Different Bands) Coop ‎KAT-001 *Apollo 440: Hydraglide (EP Rumble EP) Stealth Sonic Recordings @ # *Elastica: Rock And Roll (session) *Bleach: Cosy (Album Fast) Musidisc *Kosmik Kommando: Lost (12" - Universal Indicator Yellow) Rephlex MC 202 #''' *Bonnevilles: Lorraine (v/a CD Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) Ace ‎CDCHD433 '''# *news *Dick Dale: Nitro (album Tribal Thunder) Hightone Records HCD8046 *The Pushkins: Bleedeasy (album Pumpkin Head) Jawbone Records ‎Jaw1 *Pavement: Drunks With Guns (session) *Garnett Silk: Retreat Wicked Man (v/a 12" Retreat Wicked Man / Oppressors / Low Profile) Greensleeves Records ‎GRED399 #''' *Simon Joyner: Petri-Dish (CD Room Temperature) One Hour Records OH-006 *Elastica: Spastica (session) *Robert Armani: Circus Bells (remix) (12" Beat Trax) ACV ‎ACV1015 '''@ $ *Small Factory: So What About Love (7" So What About Love) Pop Narcotic NARC005 *Sandy Duncan's Eye: Brown (7" Don't Look Here, The Joke Is In Your Hand) Sub Pop SP231 *Shorty: Kaput (7" Kaput!) Skin Graft Records ‎GR07 *Smile: Resin (7" Resin) Jester JES-004 *The Sweet Things: Sad-Eyed Girl (7" Teen Guitars) Mugshot Records ‎1GRILLED *Sedition: Narrow Minded Bigots (v/a 7" Work As One / Untitled) Flat Earth ‎FE09 *Deep Six: Chomsky (12" Chomsky) Pork Recordings ‎PORK:011 @ $ *news *Babes in Toyland: Dust Cake Boy (7" Dust Cake Boy / Spit To See The Shine) Treehouse Records TR017 *Pavement: Rain Ammunition (session) *Delorme: Beatniks (Dharma Bums Mix) (12" Beatniks) Zoom Records ZOOM017 @ $ *Beltbuckle: Mary Hair (7" Beltbuckle) Sonic Bubblegum GUM013 *Elastica: Annie (session) *Man Or Astro-Man?: Mermaid Love (Album Is It... Man Or Astro-Man?) Estrus Records ES129 *La Nouvelle Generation: Station-Radar (v/a CD Peel Out In The States Programs 19&20) In-Press Communications IPS937 *Track marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Track marked #''' available on '''File 2 *Track marked $''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.81 side b *2) 1993-09-xx Peel Show LE193 *3) 1993-09-xx Peel Show LE194 ;Length *1) 00:46:08 (to 00:03:45, 08:58-30:39, 36:11-46:05) *2) 1:33:19 (from 57:24) *3) 1:33:04 (to 20:04) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Dweemis. DW Tape 81 *2) Created from LE193 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1993 Lee Tape 193 *3) Created from LE194 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1993 Lee Tape 194 ;Available * 1) Youtube * 2,3) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Dweemis